my_own_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Claire Davis (Earth-3)
"Of course not. What would be the point of having powers if you couldn't use them for something?" :-Claire to Sophia, Afterparty Claire Davis is a 17 year old student who attends Vagos High School, along with her best friend, Paige Millers. She is also a mutant with the power of invisibility and force-field generation. Claire started by being close friends with Nathan Emmerson, Caroline Ward and Haley Brooks, but then, she starts spending a lot of time with one of Caroline's biggest rivals, Sophia Jensen, creating some distance between her and the other three, which grows more and more in the course of time. Physical Appearance Claire is a young caucasian female, with blonde hair, hazel eyes and pale, soft skin. Her style changes in the course of the series. In the beginning she didn't use to give too much attention to looking very "girly", never being seen wearing any makeup or high heels. Then, as the series progressed, and with the time she spent with Sophia, she started caring a lot more about it, using much more makeup and more expensive clothes. Personality Claire always seemed like a nice, caring and sweet girl, although she proved to be much more than that. She strongly believes that people can change for the better and can be really stubborn about it, which was proven when some of her closest friends tried to talk her out of her growing friendship with Sophia, although this can also be seen as a sign of ingenuity or excessive trust on others. Claire also gets upset easily, although it doesn't last long. When it comes to her future, Claire has no idea what she will want to do once she leaves high school, which worries her. Despite her fragile appearance, Claire has no problem defending herself. She is very proficient with her abilities, for both offense and defense, but that is not the only skill she has to protect herself, as she also doesn't have any problem using her looks to get what she needs. Claire usually prefers to use her abilities for stealth instead of combat, showing that she dislikes conflicts, but she still gets involved in them if necessary. Powers and Abilities *'Invisibility': As part of her mutant ability, Claire is capable of becoming completely invisible to others. *'Technological Invisibility': Claire cannot be detected by any technological system while invisible. *'Force-Field Generation': This ability enables her to create shields in any shape or size she wishes, an ability she can use for both defense and offense. Claire usually uses this ability to fire small projectiles when she needs to defend herself and she can also use it to fly by creating a force-field armor around her body. Skills *'Persuasive': Claire can sometimes use her looks to make men do what she needs. She's been seen using this ability on Cole Patterson, who once had a crush on her, and even tried it on Brad. Weaknesses *Although she cannot be seen while invisible, Claire can still be detected by the other senses (Smell, hearing, touch). *When scared, Claire sometimes loses control of her invisibility and can only turn visible once she calms down. *When one of her force-fields is being used as a protective mechanism and this one is under attack, Claire requires deep concentration to keep it stable or else it will give away and break. Early Life Not much is known about Claire's life before An Invitation To My Personal Disaster. She was one of the first mutants Nathan discovered, along with her best friend, Paige, and they both became part of the group. Claire and Paige had some kind of problem between Sophia, Johanna and Elle in the past, although it is still unknown. Season 1 An Invitation To My Personal Disaster TBA AfterParty TBA Killed Victims *Claire has never killed or hurt anyone on purpose yet. Relationships Paige Millers Paige and Claire seem to always have been best friends, sharing a strong bond and being very protective towards one another, as well as being the only best friends who don't seem to ever enter in conflict with each other. Paige can be a bit influenced by Claire, who believes that Sophia really changed and became a better person, even though Nathan and Caroline tried to tell her that people can't change. This made Paige go along with Claire's belief since she doesn't want to lose her friendship with her. Sophia Jensen :"What's the big deal?! She's not gonna tell anyone!" :-Claire defending Sophia against Nathan's accusations, Afterparty In the past, Claire and Paige had an argument with Sophia, which led to the end of their friendship. However, sometime later, Claire forgave her for whatever happened and the two became friends. This friendship grew even more after Claire and Paige found out that Sophia was like them and as they started to hang out with Sophia more and more, the two started distancing themselves from Nathan and the rest of the group. Nathan Emmerson :"Yeah. That's exactly what I'm gonna do." :-Claire to Nathan about going to Sophia's party, An Invitation To My Personal Disaster Claire and Nathan's ideals seem to differ, sometimes causing a few arguments between them, which would be worse if Nathan wasn't so shy and worried so much about keeping his friendship with Claire alive. Nathan believes that Claire shouldn't be getting so close to Sophia, since they were once enemies, but Claire believes that people can change, another thing Nathan disagrees with. Despite their differences, Nathan and Claire are still close friends, although Claire distanced herself from the group once she started getting along with Sophia once again. Caroline Ward Like Nathan, Caroline disagrees with many choices Claire makes, specially with her idea that people can change for the better. When Claire and Paige start getting along with Sophia once again, Caroline gets clearly upset, although she feels like it is not her place to tell her who she can or cannot hang out with. Haley Brooks Claire's relationship with Haley has not been developed much yet, although it is stated that they're close friends, in a similar way to her friendships with Caroline and Nathan. Haley might also share the same opinion as her two closest friends about Claire and Paige's friendship with Sophia. Hayden Turner Although Claire and Hayden have never interacted yet, Claire still offers Sophia her help to take care of Hayden and make sure she doesn't tell anyone about Sophia's abilities. Appearances Season 1 *An Invitation To My Personal Disaster *Afterparty Trivia/Notes *Paige is Claire's best friend. *Claire enjoys reading and watching TV. * In Prime Industries' Project Artemis, Claire was designated as a "Significant Threat". Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teen Mutants Category:Earth-3 Category:Student Category:Living Characters Category:Mutants Category:Significant Threats Category:Teen Mutants Characters